


Those Chilly Nights

by Grimlocks844



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlocks844/pseuds/Grimlocks844
Summary: You being you dropped a quarter being used for the way home on the bus, little did you know that quarter would let you meet someone quite different





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so I had decided to write something up as I had always wanted certain love stories with the reader and Sans to go a certain way, but they don't, So as they always say, if you want it done right, you have to do it yourself..lol xD So I am going to write this story, keep in mind, this character, which is the reader will be a total geek and nerd, and a total introvert that is mostly shy. If you like the story definitely leave a like or a comment on how you liked it. THank you guys very much for reading this and I hope you guys do enjoy!

Your breath came out in puffs as you stood there waiting for the last bus to come. It had always been like that. You got off of work late at nights and would catch the last one before they stopped for the night. You shivered as you remember the last time you had missed the last bus. Your little tiny warm apartment was three miles away. You had to walk in the minty forty five degree air that night. Your thighs had gotten numb at about two miles. Your nose and face were beet red and puffy, making you look like a fat tomato by the time you had gotten home. You so what called boyfriend had laughed up a storm, making you upset and close the door to your bedroom and not speak to him for the rest of the night. You DID try to call him, but just like the lousy boyfriend he was, he was sleeping away.

Your attention was grabbed as you heard the slight squeaking of the wheels as the large vehicle pulled up to the stop. You adjust yourself as you stepped on board. You have been harassed before by men, but luckily none of them had started anything or had tried to make direct contact with you. Your (c/h) swept across your face as your cold stiff fingers reached for the change you had from your tips in your pockets, trying ever so hard to hold the silver coin in your hand you managed to put them in, all except for the last one. The coin refused to go into the slot and decided to bounce and roll down the steps and under the bus.

"Man, I'm sorry but that was my last coin, is there anyway I please still could ride?" you asked with a desperate tone that had danced across your throat and had entered you voice.

"Sorry ma'am, but all people must pay exact fare in order to board and ride the bus." he driver replied blantly. 

Your head hung low as you embrace yourself to go back out into the bitter cold, when a low toned voice had piped up and stopped you.

"How much did you need, kiddo?" the voice asked tonelessly, awaiting your answer.

You turned around to see a skeleton with rather a weird attire for an outfit on. His blue hoodie with a fur trim seemed rather bulky and baggy on him, the basketball shorts hanging down low to his kneecaps and...pink fluffy slippers?

"Hey, anyone home?" his boney hand waved in front of your face, making you snap back to reality. 

"Oh, forgive me, but I need a quarter." you say rather quiet and shyly as you felt guilty for burdening this monster.

You had forgotten about the monsters coming to the surface about two years ago. Numerous people like you were at first afraid until you all had learned on why they had come out of the little underground home and to the fresh air. It was horrifying as people had found out that humans before them had locked them away for several years, making it seem like the concentration camps that Japanese people were sent to during World War 2. They didn't do anything wrong. They were only fighting for their freedom, and yet that still was taken away from them.

"Well, here ya go, turns out I happen to still have one left." the skeleton took out the coin from his pocket and placed it firmly into the slotted machine. The human made object gave a ding as if it were to say thank you. 

"Thank you very much sir." you say bowing you body slightly to show respect to the monster.

"No need for thanks, although I would very much like to learn the name of the pretty girl." he smirked happily like a teen knowing he was good at flirting.

You stood shocked and felt dread drain through your body as you feared he would pull some funny business with you. Your breath caught in your throat as fear engulfed you; however, it seemed that this smug skeleton had caught on.

"Ah, don't sweat it kiddo, after all it's good to help others out from time to time." he grinned scratching the back of his head as he went to sit back down in his seat. 

You stood there for what seemed like eternity until the large construction begun to move reminding you to quickly take a seat. The skeleton had taken a spot in the back, allowing you to steal one in the front, where the driver would be able to see you. The cold night drifted slowly by, as you stared up to the sky and saw the soft full yellow moon, making you wish that maybe there would be someone that would understand you. You continued looking up at the sky, admiring the stars as you made your way home.

"They're pretty aren't they?" a soft voice asked behind you, making you slightly jump.

"When we used to live underground, we had a cave full of stones that shined just like the stars, I used to spend so much time there wondering what the stars here looked like. In my opinion, they look ten times better." he calmly and said, making it sound like he too was wondering into the night sky.

You felt less afraid of him, still wary but less afraid.

"I'm sorry I freaked out earlier, I'm not a people person..or monster person, I like being alone, thank you though for paying my way. My name is (y/n) what is yours?" you asked quietly but filled with more confidence. You stuck out your hand slowly, making sure not to upset the skeleton monster.

His eye sockets traveled up from your hand down to your face and back down again, before he decided to put his boney hand into yours and shake gently.

"My name is Sans, Sans the skeleton." He replied back with a soft smile on his face.

You felt you heart skip a beat as you saw his reaction to you shaking his hand, and it made you feel somewhat nice on the inside, making you feel special. 

Not too much longer you heard your bus stop being called out as you pulled the string to notify the driver that you would be getting off. YOu turned back to Sans as the door slowly opened to have the brisk air sting you in the face, and waved goodbye and goodnight to him. He waved back, looking content that he was able to make your night as you took off into the dark.

You scaled down the dark alleys, past shady people, not too long before you reached the place you had called home. This had been your home since your mother and father had died from a burglary gone wrong. The man who was doing the horrific deed was greedy as well as he had decided that he want to have fun with you. You mother couldn't contain herself as she flung herself at the man, having him shoot her instead. Your father outraged, took out his pocket knife and was able to shove the blade deep into the man's beating heart but no sooner did that happen, the bullet from the gun had introduced itself to your father's left lung , causing him to fall. You had remembered that night as you clung onto him desperately, begging him to not leave you as he drowned in his own blood. He kept smiling at you and petting your hair, trying to calm and contain you from going out of control. The tears streamed like rivers out of your eyes as you had known what fate would bring him. The police and help didn't arrive til about an hour later when the light in his eyes had left and the determination along with it. You wailed inhumane sobs and cries, like an animal needing to be put out of its misery. But no one did such thing as you suffered from this event for ten years. 

Your feet pounded on the stairs when you realized that the lights on the inside were still on. Maybe your boyfriend was awaiting for your return and was wanting to spend some time with you.

You opened the door and were greeted with very opposite. He was sitting on the couch with another woman, as they were making out in YOUR home. You screamed and strung curses together so bad that they would make sailors blush as you went and gathered his and her things and threw them out into the slushy snow, shoving them outside into the freezing air as you quickly locked the door behind you. The moment of screams happened swiftly and was left with silence. You felt your heart pounding away at itself inside of your chest, making you shake from what had just happened before you realized that tears were finding themselves on your carpet floor, your knees following afterwards, greeting the floor as well. You sobbed silently as you made your way to your bedroom, stripping yourself out of you food covered work clothes and into your dark red pajamas. As soon as your face made contact with the pillow, you let it completely out, hacking away and sobbing hard, shaking uncontrollably as you went into a dreamless sleep


	2. Sloshy

Day three came along sooner than later. The day that your boyfriend had decided that he no longer wanted you. The days weren’t making it easy on you at all. The first day was your day off from work. You at the time decided that day you had wanted to stay in your world of darkness under your blankets. Your eyes swollen, painful and puffy from crying for hours on end. You didn’t understand it. You and him had been together for almost three years and he thre you away for her. It wasn’t exactly easy for to deal with numerous amounts of insecurities from how high school had treated you. The memories of it all were somewhat fresh to you. All the young men had fun picking on you for your shyness, making you even more anxious. The other women that took classes with you found disgust in your liking for books, science and knowledge.  
Ever since high school, you had been convinced that no one would ever look at you with love, but your boyfriend had insisted on being with you. Him moving in with you was the worst decision you could have ever made. He was verbally abusive. Constantly yelling at you for making simple mistakes. Emotional abuse was another thing. You always considered yourself lucky that he didn’t hit you. Your mind would have been broken if that were the case. Him comparing you to his past girlfriends about them being smarter and more gorgeous than you had messed with your mind. You always told yourself that he wasn’t serious and that you still loved him. You were far from right.  
You weren’t all there when you stepped out the door. Wearing only a thin sweater, you didn’t seem to feel the chill that was settling over your body. Or just didn’t care to pay attention to it. Your mind was only on working and going back home to the bed that comforted you through the hard times with it’s arms of blankets. The bus ran on time like usual today. Nothing out of the ordinary from your life. Work had a set of deferent plans for you. You had not felt like working with people that day. The cheery people, most of them couples would pull your strings and most possibly emotional. You decided that you had wanted to stay away from the happiness, to stay away from the people who were out and about with their lives. You didn’t need their happiness to bring you down further. You asked one of the employees who did dishes for afternoon shifts if they would like to switch with you. Surprised and relieved, the dishwasher agreed. You were going to do dishes in the back and out of the way of people, the way you had wanted it. That night you scrubbed and washed the dishes in hot water, not even being present to anyone else in your mind. Even your boss had to come tap you in the shoulder to bring you out of your cloud of emotions. All you simply did was nod your head, hang up your apron and leave your work to make your way home. You waited there at the bus stop. The cold biting at your skin, but half of your mind wasn’t there. The life of your body was slowly draining. Many of the thoughts and demons you had managed to keep out of your head were beginning to bubble and fester. You didn’t realize it until you brushed you hand by your face to push a lock of hair away that you felt something wet. You thought you were all cried out by now.  
You almost didn’t notice the bus pulling up. You were really out of it; although, you couldn’t blame yourself. You were drowning in your sorrows, not even trying to swim you way back up. You were sinking. You stepped into the bus and nodded to the lady driving. You put in your coins and quickly took a seat in the front without so much as a glance at the rest of the passengers. Sitting there, wiping at your tears, you felt a small gentle touch to your shoulder. Your eyes glance up to see a familiar skeleton monster.  
“Hey, (y/n). How’s it go?” Sans said with the same low toned voice.  
“Hi again. Sans, was it?” You asked, afraid to have mistaken his name.  
“Yeah. That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.” His grip tighten on your shoulder. Sans felt the cold through your sweater. The fabric beneath his hands didn’t seem warm at all for how thin it was. He also noticed something about you had changed. You didn’t seem like the you he met a couple days back. He decided to sit next to you. You were taken aback by him. Within seconds of him sitting down, he shrugged off his large blue hoodie and held it open to you.  
“Looks like you need this more than I do at the moment.” He spoke softly to you. You made a noise in the back of your throat. You were left astonished. This monster, a stranger was being more polite and kind than your boyfriend had ever been to you.  
“Don’t you need it?” You questioned before figuring out wether or not to take up on his offer.  
“Nah, I don’t really feel the cold, after all I’m no skin and all BONES, if you get what I mean.” He chuckled deeply. “Also, where I come from, we could never dig ourselves out cause the town was called SNOWDIN.” He cracked another one.  
You giggled softly finding humor in his cheesy jokes.  
“Okay, you win.” You replies and put out your arm. Sans took the hint and made quick work of helping you into it. Both of you struggled a bit to get the oversized hoodie onto your small frame although oversized was an under estimated word to use. The sleeves hung over your hands greatly.  
“Better?” Sans have you a small smile, eyes glowing hazily. He was content with making sure you were warm.  
“Yeah, thank you.” You replies back meekly. His body was closer than you would ask, but his company was something you wanted around. This closeness didn’t seem to bother you as much as it should have. A voice announced the next stop which was the one you needed to get off at.  
“Ah, here.” You tried to shrug off his hoodie when he hand on your shoulder stopped you. Sans shook his head, grinning widely at you.  
“I said you needed it more than me. Take care of it for me. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing each other again.” He stood up to make way for you.  
You stammered as you tried to kindly decline his offer. You meeting him twice was pure luck, a third time would be a miracle. Yet, the driver had a schedule to keep and couldn’t wait. You quickly made your way to exit the doors and before stepping out you looked to him again. In what seemed like an eternity since you had done it, you genuinely smiled at him. He looked off with just his white baggy shirt. He lifted his boney hand and waved you off, you waving back and making you trip out into the cold.  
You walking to your apartments had felt a little different. Your mind seemed lighter and your feet didn’t feel as heavy. You kicked off your shoes as you entered through the door and you bed quickly engulfed you as you pulled the sheets over you. Not even bothering of taking off the clothes, you for once your heart didn’t hurt so much as you went to sleep.


End file.
